The Butcher (Canada)
This article refers to the Canadian beetleweight. For other robots of the same name, see The Butcher (disambiguation) The Butcher is a beetleweight class robot built by Cyberdyne Systems. The Butcher is a two-wheel drive horizontal bar spinner with a thick titanium rear bumper to deflect attackers. Although capable of doing immense damage, The Butcher has struggled in several tournaments, owing to weapon reliability and control troubles. However, its most recent event has shown signs of solving these problems, which could make The Butcher a force to be reckoned with in future tournaments. Robot History Kilobots XXXII The Butcher's first opponent was Hoot. The Butcher won this fight and advanced. Next, The Butcher fought Black Adder. The Butcher lost this fight. The Butcher did not have any further fights this event. RoboGames 2017 The Butcher's first opponent was drum spinner Spitwad. This match started with both robots spinning up to speed, Spitwad then delivered a massive hit that sent The Butcher rebounding off the lexan. The Butcher then recovered, and spun back up, delivering a flurry of blows to Spitwad. Both robots then spun up to full speed again, and collided. This hit sent The Butcher flying into the air, and rebounding off the lexan. This hit also ripped a huge gash in the lexan walls of the arena, and when The Butcher landed it was only functioning on one side, its weapon was completely busted, and there was debris everywhere. In short, The Butcher was defeated, and promptly tapped out, dropping into the loser's bracket. The Butcher then fought Mini Maloney. The Butcher lost this fight, and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXVI The Butcher fought rookie ring-spinner Halo. The Butcher lost this fight. The Butcher was slated to fight Sentinel, but as both robots were run by the same driver, the driver chose to forfeit the fight with Sentinel, letting The Butcher advance by default. The Butcher then fought Utopia. The Butcher lost this fight, and was eliminated from the tournament. The Butcher returned for the beetleweight rumble. In the end, Utopia won the beetleweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVII The Butcher first fought Broadside. The Butcher lost this fight and fell into the loser's bracket. The Butcher then fought Dr. Horrible. The Butcher lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. The Butcher wasn't done yet, as it had a grudge match against 360 degree lifter Mega Don G. As the fight began The Butcher span up to full speed as Mega Don G slowly advanced. As The Butcher spun up to top speed it lost traction and began to spin in place from the force of its weapon, prompting Mega Don G to attack with its wedge, throwing sparks everywhere. Mega Don G made a few stabbing attacks, bumping The Butcher into the wall. As The Butcher tried to move away from the wall, it completely lost control, pivoting and slamming its weapon into the ground, flying into the air and hitting the lexan before landing on the other side of the arena. Mega Don G advanced carefully, but The Butcher was still working and tried to spin up again, spinning in a circle before flying up into the air again, breaking its own weapon belt in the process. Seeing that its opponent was now defenseless, Mega Don G attacked, taking The Butcher into the wall across the arena and then slamming it into the corner. The Butcher escaped and backed away as Mega Don G ran into the blue hazard. Mega Don G then tried to pin The Butcher to the wall before backing away and getting thrown by the blue hazard. Mega Don G pursued as The Butcher tried to retreat, bumping into the wall. However, this bump proved fatal, as Mega Don G was unable to move following this, and was counted out, giving The Butcher the victory in surprising fashion. The Butcher still wasn't done yet, as it also appeared in the beetleweight rumble, this time driven by Albert La, as The Butcher's driver was running Scary Thing. In the end, InsaniTi won the beetleweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVIII The Butcher had no official matches at this event, as there was no proper tournament. Although The Butcher was unsuitable for the sportsman-type events that characterized most of the event, it did use its spinning bar in a destruction demo against stacks of pop cans, as well as fought in a rumble against Mamba and Super Shooter McGavin for television. The Butcher lost this rumble. Kilobots XXXIX For this tournament, the beetleweight division was a two versus two "gladiator" event. In the first round, The Butcher was paired with vertical spinner HyperSchlock to fight SlamWOW! and Mega Don G. As the fight began Mega Don G charged at The Butcher as HyperSchlock and SlamWOW! spun their weapons up. Mega Don G and The Butcher collided, sending The Butcher pinballing around the arena. SlamWOW! moved forward to join in but immediately lost drive on its right side and could only move in a circle. HyperSchlock got around the side of Mega Don G and began grinding away at it with its disc as it shoved Mega Don G into the corner, where Mega Don G became completely immobilized. As The Butcher waited, HyperSchlock went after the still-spinning SlamWOW!, ripping off its left tire before coming around the rear and smashing it into the red hazard and removing its entire right wheel, which sent SlamWOW! pinging off into the corner next to Mega Don G. Still barely mobile, HyperSchlock came in for another hit, grinding against SlamWOW! briefly but then backing into The Butcher's weapon, which hurled it directly into the open pushout. SlamWOW! had stopped moving by this point, giving The Butcher and HyperSchlock the win, and one point each. In the second round, The Butcher's partner was SlamWOW!, and they were matched against Scary Thing and Wilson. SlamWOW! started out ahead of The Butcher to guard its teammate while it spun up. Wilson and SlamWOW! began the fight moving at one another, but SlamWOW! immediately lost drive on the left side. Wilson circled around as Scary Thing moved around SlamWOW!'s rear and ripped off its right wheel before flinging it into the air and into the closed pushout for an instant KO. Now in a two-on-one, The Butcher advanced with weapon at top speed as both Scary Thing and Wilson tentatively aimed at its weapon. After a few grazing nicks, Scary Thing attacked The Butcher's rear which sent The Butcher spinning out of control. This resulted in The Butcher losing its weapon belt. Scary Thing was was then clipped by Wilson, which sent Scary Thing cartwheeling through the air shedding parts, hitting the ceiling and one of the walls before bouncing into the opposite pushout. Now in a one-on-one fight, The Butcher began to charge at Wilson, whose weapon was still working. Wilson seemed unable to get a bite on The Butcher, as The Butcher began to lead with its titanium rear bumper and pushed Wilson around. This continued for much of the fight, as The Butcher proved to be a superior pusher, and shoved Wilson around the box into the hazards and pinned it to the walls. Near the end of the fight, The Butcher appeared to lose drive on one side as did Wilson. The fight went to the judges, who in a split decision gave the win to SlamWOW! and The Butcher, earning both robots one point each. In the third round, The Butcher was teamed up with Mega Don G against Scary Thing and Final Boss. The Butcher won this fight and earned one point for both itself and its teammate. In the fourth and final round, The Butcher was teamed up with Final Boss to fight SlamWOW! and Scary Thing. As the fight began, Final Boss charged forward to try and catch the two drum spinners, but SlamWOW! darted to the side and went straight for The Butcher, who was still spinning up. After a few tentative hits, The Butcher got a bite on SlamWOW!'s right tire, ripping it off and sending SlamWOW! pinballing around the arena. Meanwhile Final Boss moved to join The Butcher, as it appeared Scary Thing was already immobile. However, it made a crucial driving error and drove straight into The Butcher's weapon, knocking it away and immobilizing it. Finally, SlamWOW! regained its footing with one wheel less than it started, and The Butcher approached as SlamWOW! tried to pivot and keep its weapon facing The Butcher. The two robots' weapons threw sparks off of one another on the first hit, but SlamWOW! overcorrected into the second hit, and The Butcher struck the bulkhead at an angle where it was pulling it away from the body, cleaving straight through it and sending SlamWOW! flying across the arena into the ceiling, minus its remaining wheel and its drum, which had fallen out when the bulkhead was pulled away and left at a 180 degree angle to where it had started. With its opponent completely demolished, The Butcher moved in to take another grazing hit on SlamWOW!'s corpse, but accidentally struck SlamWOW!'s battery, which had also gone flying in the impact. Shortly after the official countout of SlamWOW!, the battery began to pour smoke, making for a spectacular finish to the beetleweight event, earning both teammates one point each. In the end, despite winning all of its fights, The Butcher took second place with four points, as the overall winner Utopia had also won all of its matches, but also finished two fights with both teammates intact, and had earned bonus points for finishing two of its fights without a teammate (both had to forfeit due to technical issues). Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 8 Category:Robogames competitors Category:Robogames 2017 competitors Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors